Aiko Maid Cafe
by harunadee
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang Ace tim basket Seoul University yang merupakan tim Raja di kota itu dibuat berdebar oleh seorang pelayan yang baru dilihatnya di sebuah cafe cossplayer, namanya Akiko. Namun, seorang Asisten Dosen salah satu mata kuliahnya membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama. Ada apa dengan Oh Sehun? Siapa Mereka? (HUNHAN/CHANBAEK)


**AIKO MAID CAFE**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : BL, Boy x Boy, Some mature content may will show in the next. NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE?  
**

 _ **This story inspired by Maid Cafe in My City**_

 **Happy Reading**

"Hoy! Sehun-ah!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berbadan jangkung dari sudut lapangan basket Seoul University.

"Waeyo Chanyeol hyung?" Lekaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Berhentilah sejenak menjadi maniak basket!" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia merebut basket yang ada di tangan Sehun. Mendribblenya sebentar lalu melemparkannya ke dalam ring. Three Point Shoot! Ia adalah jagonya di Tim Basket Seoul University. Tak heran jika tembakannya tak meleset.

Sehun mendengus kesal melihat tembakan seniornya itu. Dia bukan kesal karena Shoot-an Chanyeol barusan tapi dia kesal karena seniornya ini mengganggunya yang sedang dalam mood tidak baik itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat sadar ia sedang ditatap tajam oleh Sehun.

Sehun tak menjawab dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia berjalan keluar lapangan, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi penonton. Chanyeolpun mengejarnya dan merangkul lehernya.

"Hey. Daripada kau badmood begitu. Lebih baik ikut aku saja, bagaimana?"

"Malas." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ayolah, Sehun-ah. Cafe ini unik dan banyak mahasiswa sedang membicarakan cafe ini. Katanya di cafe ini, pelayannya imut-imut dan kau bisa bermain bersama pelayan-pelayan itu. Cafe ini bertemakan "Anime". Kau tau kan bagaimana kawaiinya pelayan-pelayan di anime? Mereka berdandan seperti itu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik."

"Aish. Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Ia langsung menarik lengan Sehun tanpa menghirauka omelan-omelan dari mulut juniornya itu. Jika sudah begini, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

Ting!

" _Okarainasaimase_!" Teriak para pelayan cafe itu pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang baru masuk.

"Hoah! Kawaii-kawaii sekali pelayannya!" Ucap Chanyeol norak setengah berteriak. Sehun mendengus kesal lagi melihat kelakuan seniornya itu. Sehun menduduki kursi yang berada di pojok cafe bersama Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang pelayan mendekati mereka.

" _Konichiwa_. Ini menunya. Ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Sehun membuka satu persatu halaman buku menu tersebut. Membacanya seksama dengan wajah yang tak terlalu minat. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menentukan pesanannya.

"Hari ini, menu andalan kami Devilyaki, _go-shujin sama_. Jika anda suka pedas. Namun, jika anda tidak suka pedas. Anda bisa mencoba sayakayaki." Ucap si pelayan pada Sehun. Sehun menutup buku menunya dan berkata, "Aku memesan sayakayaki dan akacha".

"Baiklah. Saya ulangi pesanannya. Sayakayaki satu, Godzillayaki satu dan dua akacha. Boleh saya ambil menunya? Silahkan tunggu sebentar"

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Kau lihat pelayan tadi? Wajahnya kawaii sekali! Astaga. Aku tak menyangka pemilik cafe ini bisa mempekerjakan pelayan yang wajahnya super kawaii semua. Ah, bahkan rasanya aku jatuh cinta pada pelayan bermata kucing tadi. Ya tuhan" ucap Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Seperti biasa, Sehun tak terlalu minat untuk meresponnya. Ia malah memperhatikan secara seksama isi cafe ini. "Aiko Maid Cafe", Sehun membaca tulisan yang terpampang besar di open kitchen milik cafe itu. Matanya tak sengaja menatap pada seorang pelayan berambut pink yang sedang mengantarkan pesanannya ke salah satu meja. Pelayan itu memakai pakaian persis seperti di anime-anime. Semua pelayan disini mengcosplay tokoh anime. Mereka terlihat kawai-kawai sekali. Sehun terdiam menatap pelayan berambut pink itu bahkan matanya tak mau beralih dari pelayan yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arah pelanggannya. Sehun terus memperhatikan pelayan tersebut sampai pelayan itu tepat berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Satu sayakayaki, satu godzillayaki dan dua akacha" ucap si pelayan sembari menaruh satu persatu pesanan mereka.

" _Go Yukkuri Douzo_ (Selamat Menikmati)!" Ucap pelayan itu.

" _Arigatou_!" Balas Chanyeol dengan gaya sok orang Jepang.

Pelayan itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan Chanyeol sebelum beranjak pergi dan saat itu, Sehun merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Ada apa ini? Apa yang salah dengan pelayan itu?

"Hey, Sehun-ah, dia memang cantik taoi tolong jangan lebay begitu menatapnya" ucap Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari keterpesonaan dengan si pelayan. Sehun mendengus lagi dan memakan pesanannya dengan rakus. Kenapa ia bisa berteman dekat dengan senior yang sangat menyebalkan begini?

" _Sumimasen_!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka. Sehun menengok dan lagi-lagi jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ah, pelayan itu lagi ternyata.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya. Ya Tuhan, Sehun baru sadar kalau suara pelayan ini imut dan lembut.

"Bisa temani kami bermain kartu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah, tentu"

Maid itu duduk di sebelah Sehun dan mengeluarkan sebundel kartu dari kantong yang ada di mini apron yang terikat di pinggangnya. Iapun membagikan kartu uno itu secara rata. Sehun yang gugup setengah mati karena maid yang membuat jantungnya berdebar itu duduk di sampingnya sampe gemetar memegang kartu. Damn! Sehun tak pernah seperti ini aebelumnya bahkan pada cinta pertamanya sekalipun.

"Ah, kalau boleh tau, siapa nama anda, _go-shujin sama_?" Tanya si pelayan pada Chanyeol.

"Errr. Chanchan" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya. Sehun mengernyit geli mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. _Nama macam apa itu?,_ rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Namaku disini Akiko" ucapnya tersenyum cantik.

"Akiko.." gumam Sehun. Namun terdengar di telinga Akiko.

"Ya?"

"Eh? Aniyo"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


End file.
